Arguments and Sex
by static-harmony
Summary: Relationships are built on two things;; arguments and sex.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the manga, and not the song.**

-

_'I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper'_

_-_

Sasuke ran, just like he always did after a fight with his lover of two years. Two long years. They always seemed to fight, Sasuke wasn't sure if that was normal or not.

So he ran, as fast as he could in as little time as he could, away from their house. Cause he was a fucking coward.

"Fucking pussy" Sasuke told himself as he stooped to gulp in lung full's of air.

Sasuke fell down to his knees in the middle of the deserted street he was currently on, willing the tears to stay behind his eyelids.

Sasuke knew it was his entire fault, that he was kneeling in the middle of a road at 2 AM, covered in dirt, and about to start crying.

"No, not about to cry" He told himself, "Not again."

He knew that if he would have just agreed for once, instead of being a stubborn baka, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

"But then you wouldn't be you" Kakashi said as he came up behind the raven haired man.

Sasuke turned around the best he could on his knees, and saw his sensei standing above him.

"What are you doing out so late?" Sasuke murmured.

Kakashi looked around with his right eye and said "Oh you know"

Sasuke looked behind him and smiled slightly, "Oh yes, leaving Sakura's again? A little late this time"

Kakashi laughed embarrassedly and immediately changed the subject.

"Sasuke, you're the type of guy who fights back. You always have been, just because you and Naruto don't see eye to eye, doesn't mean you don't love him" Kakashi said.

"I know" Sasuke whispered, "This isn't the first time it's happened though"

"And it won't be the last" Kakashi replied, "All great relationships are built on two things, arguments and sex"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Seems you have the latter down"

Kakashi rolled his right eye and continued, "I'm serious, so you and Naruto fight, so what. You wouldn't be you if you didn't start a fight every once in a while. You need to learn to stop running away afterwards"

Kakashi reached down and helped Sasuke up off the ground.

Sasuke thanked his sensei, before starting the walk back to his and Naruto's apartment.

When he walked into the living room, he was instantly met with a scared blonde haired boy in his arms.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed, "You're safe"

This was the same greeting he got every time he came back after running off after a fight.

"I'm sorry dobe, I just needed air" Sasuke murmured into his hair.

"I know" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's chest.

"Forgive me?" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto back slightly.

"I always do" Naruto mumbled back.

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart at this statement, before saying "I don't deserve you"

"I know" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair back roughly, before capturing the smaller boys' lips with his own.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, and pressed Sasuke back until he was trapped between a hard body and a wooden door.

Sasuke pulled back from the fox demon possessed boy, and gasped for air. All the while the other boy licked and sucked his way down the raven haired boy's body.

"Fuck Naruto" Sasuke said, before grabbing a hold of Naruto's head and dragging him to their bedroom.

"Mph" Naruto said as he was slammed onto the bed.

Sasuke instantly got on top of the boy and began attacking every inch of skin available. Before realizing that wasn't enough skin, and ripping the smaller boys' shirt right off.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned, as the cold air hit his burning body.

Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants skillfully, before pulling them and his boxers down in one clean movement.

Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke began blowing onto Naruto's erect prick, willing the raven haired boy to just move his mouth a bit lower.

But instead, the boy decided to bit and suck the flesh of thigh exposed on either side of the desired area.

Naruto panted, "Please- Sas-Sasuke, please. God fuck, yes. Please, I need y-"

Sasuke then decided to engulf the blonde boys' length entirely, resulting in said boy releasing a horribly loud scream.

"Fuck" Naruto said, before reaching down and shoving his hand in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke moaned around Naruto's penis, which caused a shiver to run up Naruto's spine.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Yes, more." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke released the boy from his mouth, before slicking two fingers down and shoving them inside the boy.

"Saaaaasuke" Naruto hissed out.

Sasuke moaned, he loved hearing Naruto say his name like that.

And Naruto knew this, so he repeated it a few more times.

Sasuke quickly scooted up Naruto's body, while keeping a steady pace with his fingers, and kissed Naruto deeply, shoving his tongue into the boys' mouth.

Naruto moaned and hissed as Sasuke hit his prostate.

Sasuke instantly pulled his fingers out of Naruto and shoved his length into the boy.

Naruto screamed and moaned Sasuke's name, while panting breathlessly.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto in hard and fast thrust's, panting the boys name under his breath.

Naruto wasn't sure he could hold on any longer, "Sasuke please-godfuckyes- touch me"

Sasuke obliged and grabbed a hold of Naruto's weeping penis, before stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Yesssssssss" Naruto said, with his eyes closed and his back arched.

"Fuck, Sasuke" Naruto screamed out as he came hard into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke followed soon after, moaning and panting Naruto's name.

They both fell breathlessly down onto the sticky wet bed, panting and clinging to one another.

After their breathing had evened out, Sasuke started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Naruto said sleepily.

"I met Kakashi on my run, he told me that relationships are built off of two things" Sasuke replied.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and said "And what are those?"

Sasuke lifted himself up onto his elbows and said "Arguments and sex"

Naruto laughed before hitting the raven haired boy and snuggling into a blissful sleep.

-

Song used: 'Without You' by Hinder.


End file.
